A New Game
by Obscuram Raven
Summary: A Game on earth ends, A new Game begins in Hell. - Yaoi, CielxSebastian story. Don't like, don't read, please. -Ongoing-
1. Prologue, A New Game

**I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI OR ANY CHARACTERS. NOR DO I CLAIM TO.**

* * *

**Hi everyone! This is my second story. I hope you guys like it, it's a story based right after the second anime season of Kuroshitsuji ends. And yes I am a total fan and I love the Manga even more so, it just so happens that this one starts after the anime ends. I hope you enjoy this, and this chapter is just the Prologue. Also this is Yaoi. Meaning boyxboy. So, don't like, don't read please. I hope you guys enjoy this! Thank you for reading!**

* * *

**Prologue, A New Game.**

Ciel looked at his hand, as he had been doing for the past few minutes. He knew he should do something else, or at least try to act the way he used too, but he just couldn't. He felt... empty.

It was as if a void had opened up where his heart should be. Everything had been acompilished. His revenge had been done. His soul had been taken. So why was he still alive?

His hand was unlined, smooth, perfect. His nails perfectly done, nothing out of place. Absently he let his fingers reach over to rub the Phantomhive Ring that sat on his thumb, only to be met with open air. Ciel felt a sense of loss at such a small thing. Over the years he had come to become used to have the ring there, even if it was nothing more than a symbol of who he is. Who he was. He didn't really know who he was anymore. His manor had burned down, along with his title as earl. In truth, no one had taken away his title as Earl, it was more so, he didn't know how to go back to being the Earl.

The Earl had been a young boy. A boy with a cunning, witty, yet terrifying mind that could outwit anyone. A mind that had become more complicated than most could ever imagine. He was the Queen's Watchdog. The darkness needed for the light to survive. He was the ruler of the underworld of England in some ways. He was the boy whose whole being revolved about revenge and venguence. A boy who was scarred, a boy who lived in the dark. A boy who wanted to die. And when he was supposed to die, when he was promised to die. He had survived.

Sebastian looked over at his young Lord, who was sitting on a bench that could be found in a park in which almost no one strolled through. He was sitting bent over. His clothes were not his usual attire. Instead of the usual frilly, fancy clothes in blacks, blues, dark greens and navies, he wore a pheasnts assortment of clothing in hopes of being able to hide his identity. Consisting of a slightly worn cream shirt, with a brown leather vest on top, along with brown slacks, also worn. They did not fit the young Lord, as much as his old clothes. They had been hiding their identity for several days, staying at a local inn.

Looking at his master he couldn't help but frown. Days ago the battle with Alois and Claude had ended. Along with Ciel's revenge. He should have been able to eat the soul by now and dissapear in search of another yummy soul. But he couldn't he found. Right when he had been about to eat the child's soul, he had stopped. His mind wondored back to the scene.

_Sebastion sat Ciel down slowly and gently on the broken bench. He was such a small weak boy, yet in so many ways, so strong. The place they were at was broken, full of ruins. Ruins of a once beautiful place. A perfect place to die, for a soul so perfect, yet so broken. Sebastian looked down at the Lord. Slipping his hands through silky black hair, he slowly untied the black string attached to the eye patch covering the purple marked eye. Ciel looked at him unflinching, unwavering. He was so beautiful, big eyes, ivory skin, blue black hair. And the strength in his eyes. Strength to be bored in the face of death. Sebastian's own face. Sebastian looked one last time into the eye's of his Master. Expecting to see pain, hatred, anger, and most of all fear, like all the rest of his victims. But there was nothing of that there. There was trust. Unwavering trust for what Sebastian was about to do to him. Sebastian froze with shock. Lost in the trust of those eyes. He must have looked too long because, he heard Ciel speak. "Sebastian, what is taking you so long? This is an order Sebastian. Devour every last bit of my soul, now!" Ciel ordered. Irritation flicking in his eyes. He really was not frightened of death. "Yes, My Lord." Sebastian said for the very last time. Glancing for the last time at Ciel's eyes, he moved to where the neck was and stopped. Pulling back he looked back into the eyes. behind all the trust, and now irritation, was something he had never seen before. Something he had never seen in Ciel before. There was a flicker of love. And love not for just anyone, love for his butler. Love for the only one who ever had stayed by him. Actual love. Sebastian's mind stopped working momentarily. He paused and bent back down. About to bite down. He stopped again. He couldn't do it. He couldn't eat a soul for the first time. It wasn't that he couldn't, it was more he didn't want to. No, there would never be another soul like this, and if he didn't taste it now, he would never taste it. But there would never be another person like Ciel again either. Never such a terrible, cunning, terrifying, yet so weak master. There would never be another Ciel. Without another thought, knowing full well what and why he was about to, he reached behind Ciel's neck, pressing into, until he felt Ciel slump against him._

Sebastian frowned at the memory. Still not completely sure why he didn't eat the boy's soul. He looked at Ciel now. And he did not like what he saw. Ciel who was almost always arrogent, prideful, better than everyone, looked... blank. Nothing was there in his eyes now They looked as dead. His master was no more than a walking corpse. Maybe it would have been better to have eaten his soul. Sebastian was interrupted from his thoughts.

"Sebastian... the game is over. All my pawns were cast. In the end their king fell. I was the king. I'm sitting on a mound of corpse. I am the last one, I won. So why is it I feel nothing? Sebastian... why didn't you kill me? I should be, no, I even feel dead. The game is over... what now?" Ciel whispered sounding... lost. Sebastian was momentarily silenced by that. Never had his master ever sounded lost, never the less asked advice. Sebastian was about to answer when a sudden thought came to mind.

"My Lord, another game has arrived, and once again you are the king, perhaps even the queen. Will you come with me, My Lord?" I asked bowing down, but lifting my head to look into his eyes. Ciel looked over at me. Looking me in the eyes. Something sparked, a piece of life came back to them. Determination and arrogance.

"Well, when did I ever allow you to bow to me while looking up? Head down! A new Game you say? That may just be interesting. Only because I'm bored of course. Take me there at once Sebastian! This is an order!" He ordered, his old light coming back.

I bowed down. "Yes My Lord. The New Game shall begin... in Hell." And they were gone.


	2. Chapter 1, Into Hell

**I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI OR ANY CHARACTERS, EXCEPT OC ONES, WHICH I CREATED.**

* * *

**Hi everyone, sorry it's been a few days. I have finally posted the first chapter! and not just the prologue! I've been pretty busy. Babysitting in other words. Kids can be a handful, I'm starting to understand Sebastian's pain of having to serve a child. Here is a kind of long chap to make up for the days. I'm not sure I am going to be able to update very fast for a long while, since I'm finding myself really busy. But try to expect one a week. I tried my best to get the character's personalities down, and if I didn't, I am sooooo sorry. No flames please, but I would love more reviews and comments. Oh and this is Yaoi, meaning, boyxboy. Don't like, Don't read, please. And please excuse bad spelling and grammar! I am terrible at it! Here's the story! Thank you for Reading! :)**

* * *

**Warnings for this Chap: None.**

* * *

**Chapter 1, Into Hell.**

Ciel smirked, knowing full well that this was going to be interesting. They were currently traveling across rooftops as they had done often in the past. He was being carried bridal style in the black butler's arms, of which when he first met him, he protested at, but over the years, it became normal. It had been years since he had met Sebastian, even if in some ways it felt like just a matter of days. Time always does seem to fly by fast. One memory forgotten into another, replaced by a small flame that devours the next. A snake eating it's own tail, when dead to be replaced by another. Perhaps it was time for Ciel to replaced, he mused. For whatever reason he wasn't sad about the thought. Maybe a little enlightened if anything. He felt the corners of his mouth tilt up. A smile. He hadn't really smiled for a while. Realizing he was indeed with someone he did his best to squash the smile of his face, but too late. Sebastian had noticed.

"What would you be smiling at my lord?" Sebastian asked, feeling rather amused at what he had seen.

"I wasn't smiling." Ciel retorted. Frowning he did something rather un-ciel like. He turned his face to the side, burying his face into Sebastian's neck. Surprised, Sebastian almost lost his footing, but managed to leap onto the next roof in time. Sebastian looked down, unable to see his lord's face. Strangely he had felt something spark in him when Ciel had huddled his head in close to his neck at first. A warmth had spread throughout him. More than a little confused, he pushed the thoughts away.

"...I was thinking about how I will probably be replaced. A new head will come round. Time seems to pass by so quickly, minutes turn into hours, hours turn into days, days turn into weeks, weeks turn into months, months turn into years. And yet in the weird way it's almost as if it is all skipped to the beginning to the end. Turning minutes into years. Memories fade, only to be replaced by new ones. Without a doubt, I will be replaced, and forgotten. But Memories don't have to be forgotten. I wonder if anyone will remember me in 10 years, 20 years, 50 years from now. The infamous Earl of Phantomhive, Ciel Phantomhive, becoming head at age 12, ruling the darkest corners of the human world, living in the dark so that the light might stay the light, disappearing at age 14. I wonder if anyone will remember." Ciel said. Sebastian was once again left speechless, not often did the young earl share any thoughts of his own, unless he was plotting something and needed assistance. He shivered a little as the breath of Ciel whispered lightly and teasingly against his neck as he spoke.

"My lord, I highly doubt anyone will forget your name. For some it will be a savior's name, never to be forgotten. Maybe a fairy tale past down from generations, but never the less, not forgotten. And sorry for this one, but for most your name will be a curse, your stories will be one of nightmares, Children will scream at your name, Men will piss in their pants at the thought of you, women will faint from fright. But you will most definitely be remembered." Sebastian said drily.

"You mistake me Sebastian. I was simply curious. I am not sad in the very least, rather I feel rather enlightened now that my days of being the Queen's Watchdog are over. I will be happy to be forgotten... Although the last one you spoke of is correct. I should hope it will be like that. Sometimes it's best to rule with fear. And it can be rather... amusing." Ciel couldn't help but smirk at that. Yes, even if he was forgotten, those who knew who he really was, that he wasn't just a toy maker, would shrivel in fear at the saying of the young earl's name. "Anyways Sebastian, how long until we reach our destination. I should like to put my feet on solid ground, and it grows dark." Sebastian jumped off the roof he had been on. Landing in a small secluded area of woods. They had traveled far since morning. Town houses had long ago faded to woods and small houses here and there.

"We are here my Lord." Sebastian put Ciel down gently. "If you will wait a moment, I will open the portal."

"Get on with it."

"Yes, my Lord." Sebastian began speaking in a strange language. A language that only those who were demons and had been taught it from the demon king himself would know. Between the space of two trees a black space opened up. Nothing could be seen within. It was an infinite black hole. It looked like a door way, though rather large. Without warning Ciel was scooped up, causing him to cry out a little. Grabbing Ciel, Sebastian leaped into the doorway, just as it closed.

* * *

The space was dark, breathless. Like there was no such thing as living. Ciel huddled closer to Sebastian, not frightened, but rather cold in some ways. Not physically cold, but psychologically. Sebastian felt this.

"Hush we will be there soon." A few moments later everything grew light. Ciel had to blink several times to let his eyes adjust from the dark, light, and then a normal light. Blinded momentarily, it passed quickly. Leaving him to stare in wonder, luckily for years he had learned how to school his expressions. Meaning only his eyes widened a little, even if one was still covered.

Hell was not what one would expect. If anything it was the same as earth. Trees, grass, buildings, mansions, a little town, stores, and a castle. It was all the same as earth. Except there were ruins, mountains, and the people. The people that strolled around were demons. The nightmares children scream at, thoughts men coward upon. Here and there were demons that looked like humans, but that was obviously not their real form.

Ciel's nose scrunched in slight distaste.

"My Lord, we will need to head to the Castle now. His Majesty awaits."

"His Majesty meaning Satan?" Ciel asked lightly in a bored tone.

"Yes, my Lord."

"Yes, I should like to meet him." Sebastian took one look at the young Lord's face and wished he was somewhere else, and was glad that he was not the King who would have to deal with Ciel. Ciel's face was one of pure delight, mirth, and major ill will. Sebastian could very well guess that The King, Satan, in all his terrifying glory, would soon become a pawn in Ciel's game. A pawn for Ciel to control and use.

"My Lord... you are going to keep in mind that this is Satan we are speaking of, and that he is not a normally messed with person, and he is not a pawn." Sebastian said in hopes of quelling Ciel's desire to mess with people. And in this case, the strongest demon of all.

"Pawn? We will see Sebastian, we will see." Ciel chuckled in delight. Sebastian was seriously considering running away. If Ciel didn't drive himself to kill himself, than Ciel messing with his King, surely would get them both killed. Although with Ciel's knack of surviving, he would probably live, leaving Sebastian dead. Sebastian sighed at the thought, holding Ciel tighter, he jumped from roof to roof.

It felt strange to be back... home. A place so like earth, but so different. It had been 200 years since he had last seen his Mansion, never the less his family. Of which he was dreading to the fullest extent. His Mother without better words, was Suicidal, emotional, psychopath. His Father was a complete goofy buffoon, his eldest sister was a strict, mean, cruel, yet a complete pervert and sadist. His second oldest sibling was just like his father, except extremely smart. And then he had the youngest Brother, who was sweet, loving and caring. And absolutely loved his older brother. The only one he had ever missed. He was interrupted from his thoughts by their arrival at the gates.

A rather strange person saw them first. He looked completely like a human, except his skin, was... blue. A bright sky blue. Otherwise he was rather handsome. Bright sandy blond hair, Green eyes. He was tall, as tall as Sebastian, but willowy like a stick, looking to be around 24, although he must be much older being a demon. Very much like Sebastian, except he seemed to bubble with excitement. He seemed to brighten considerably seeing them.

"Sebastian! Is that really you? It has been so long, what, like 252 years? You sure have grown! I remember when you were just a Tyke, running around butt naked! What was that like, When Mid Evil periods began. So long ago. Oh, you are sooo handsome now! Sebby! I have missed you sooo much! You were my best student ever! My best friend! Why did you have to disappear like that? Nobody but the King knew where you were! And he wouldn't tell anyone anything! Except that you were in the human world. Although eventually words got down that you have been serving as a Butler for someone. You a Butler? Ha, as if. If anything, you are a ruler in all content. Born as a royalty, always royalty-" The man's constant stream of chatter was interrupted thankfully by Sebastian.

Ciel felt as if his head was going to explode. But strangely enough it didn't bother him at all. It reminded him of a certain annoying cross dressing Redhead (Grell) back on earth, whom, Ciel for whatever reason, had started to grow fond of. Not to just say he had heard some interesting facts that had been blabbed from the blue man's mouth. Like the fact 'Sebby' was over 2000 years old, he had a teacher, nobody knew what Sebastian was doing on earth, and Sebastian was some type of Royalty. Something interesting he would definitely remember.

"Hello Avin. It is good to see you." Sebastian said, with surprising happiness, and embarrassment. "It has been a long time, hasn't it?" Sebastian was also interrupted from anymore pleasantries.

"Sebastian, or 'Sebby' as you seem to like to be called, put me down now, unless you want to hold me like a child 'till the end of time." Ciel ordered. Not to make his presence known, but rather because he was feeling rather foolish for lying in Sebastian's arms like that for no reason when he could obviously stand. Sebastian looked down at his master, having obviously forgotten his presence. That infuriated Ciel a little.

"Yes My Lord, although... you are truly a child." Sebastian smirked. He put his Lord down slowly and carefully. Making sure he didn't stumble or sway as he touched the ground. It had been a while he had been Carrying the child. It had become for of a habit than anything, even if he was holding him, he often forgot. Ciel glared at him.

"Well, my, my! Who is this little cutie!"

"Ah, Avin, this is My Lord, Ciel Phantomhive, Earl of Phantomhive, The Queen's Watchdog, or once Watchdog." Sebastian smirked at Ciel, who glared again.

"Not that you helped much did you, 'Sebby'."

"I did what you had me do my Lord, any absence of production was by no fault of mine. My Lord."

"As you say, perhaps some is my fault. I had forgotten my Butler had the IQ of that dumb dog we would house in the Manor, Pluto. Or perhaps the IQ of a certain redhead named Grell. I had just began to trust he had at least the IQ of a small child. Perhaps I was wrong."

"And Perhaps a certain Butler found that their master was rather foolish in engaging in games all the time, and treating life as another board game to do. Having a stubborn intent to everything and acting as a stupid, petulant, obstinate child in everything."

"Perhaps you have no sense of dignity when it comes to such things. As my Butler it seems you have become little more than a servant, mindless, a puppet. Unable to move without a master. Does that mean you are so clueless and stupid you don't even know how to walk?"

"You are nothing but a spoiled brat, pretending to be a King on the chessboard. Full of False lies and trickery." Sebastian regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth. knowing full well he had gone to far. Wishing he could take them back.

"Spoiled? A False King? Yes I am both. At age 12 I lost my family in front of my eyes. Burning and mutated, sewn together into one being. Pronounced dead I was kidnapped and hurt, over and over, I was branded with a brand of the beast. It was burned into my back, not even dressed properly. I was sacrificed on an altar. I wanted to live and have revenge so I called you. Over those years I became one of the most feared names of man, searching and searching I saw death everywhere I glanced. I became a watchdog. Staying in the dark so the light could remain the light. And it was all for nothing. I won, but I lost everything. Call me spoiled again Sebastian. Call me a false King, because that is all I have ever been." Ciel said in a quiet voice. One of those deadly cam voices, the scariest form of the Earl's grave. Ciel met Sebastian's eyes. Completely emotionless, Ciel was. Sebastian face contorted to a regretful and sad face. H bowed down kneeling at his Master's feet.

"I am sorry, My Lord. Will you forgive me?" There was a moment of silence.

"Very well, I could expect no less from you. I expect you pay me back with sweets later."

"Yes, My Lord... Chocolate mint lava cake?"

"Very well."

* * *

The old demon Avin watched the two with amusement. It was a very much like a... a lover's quarrel. He stopped short at the thought. He very much liked the sound of that. He had known Sebby since the little black-haired little demon had been born. He had always been stoic, polite but never emotionally attached to anything. Except cats, for which Avin could swear he had an unhealthy love for... Sebby had grown up with very little friends, never the less had he ever fallen in love. the way the young demon was treating him now, was with the most affection he had ever seen in his whole life. Yes he was definitely going to get these two together, even if it costed his life. After also Sebby was like a brother to him and wanted him happy. However he did wonder why he had brought a mortal, never the less a child to the underworld. It wasn't untill he heard the child's last sentences about a bit of his life did he start to realize that this child was no ordinary child. But he ended up chuckling at the bribing of chocolate cake. Sebby heard.

"Something you find funny Avin?"

"No, it's just... you are treating him like cat you like." Avin retorted, laughing.

"Hmm, so it seems Sebastian had an unhealthy love for cats even as a child." Ciel said out of the blue.

"I do not have an unhealthy love for cats." Sebastian stated.

"Explain every moment I find you alone. You are either petting or cuddling a cat. Stroking one. admiring one, in complete idiotic adoration that makes me want to puke. And don't try to fool me. I know that you your closet at the estate, was full of cats. Just as I know cats live under your bed, in your chest, closet, dresser, vanity, and in your pillow. You are most definitely have a problem." Ciel stated with complete conviction and truth.

"If I have an unhealthy love for cats, you have an unhealthy love for sweets and games."

"I am a child, it is expected."

"You are no ordinary child."

"No I'm not, yet by all means I am a child. And I do not have an unhealthy love for sweets and games."

"Yes you are, and you do, my Lord." Sebastian said smirking.

Avin burst out laughing. These two were literally a match made in hell. Perfect together. He was so going to get them together. Even if one was a Demon, and the other a human child. A match made in Hell, indeed.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**So what did everyone think?! **

**This is my first SebCiel story, hell, kuroshitsuji story.**

**I am a huge fan of the Manga and Anime, and I do not want to bring shame to it. **

**So please tell me what you think!**

**Thank you for Reading!**

**And I will hopefully finish writing the next chapter soon, so stay tuned! **(Sorry I couldn't help it. I am a cheesy person. Hehe! ;) )


	3. Chapter 2, A Meeting with the King

**I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI OR ANY CHARACTERS, NOR DO I CLAIM TOO.**

* * *

**Writer's Note.**

_**Hi everyone!**_

**_Sorry for not uploading in a while, I have been busy. I want to say something very important to those who are readin this story. I will be traveling on July 6th onwards for two weeks and will not be able to write or update. Again: _****I WILL BE TRAVELING, STARTING JULY 6, AND I WILL BE UNABLE TO UPOAD ANY CHAPTERS. I AM REALLY AND TRULY SORRY. I WILL RESUME UPLOADING TWO WEEKS AFTER JULY 6. I AM SORRY TO ALL MY READERS AND I HOPE YOU DONT HATE ME FOR THIS! :( ****_Anyways, here is a new chapter! I hope you like it and I tried to get character personalities down. Sorry if I did not get it quite right. I will hopefully be able to upload one or two more chapters before July 6th. But if I can't, I am really sorry, and I will upload again two weeks after July 6th. Please Continue reading, and thanks for Reading! :)_**

_**Love,**_

_**Obscuram Raven**_

* * *

**Warnings for this Chap: None.**

* * *

**Chapter 2, A Meeting with the King. **

Ciel looked straight ahead, rather bored. They had been sitting, well at least Ciel was sitting, Sebastian stood a little bit behind him, in a room for nearly an hour. It was large, obviously a library of some sort. The walls were a dark red, framed by dark nearly black wood shelves. They were filled with books, old and new ones. Ciel had tried to get up and go look at them but Sebastian had literally pleaded for him to sit down and behave. For whatever reason seeing Sebastian beg was completely amusing. Around the room were several chess boards, of which he had tried to entice Sebastian a game of but he refused, even when Ciel threatened to order him to do so. Ciel nearly did when Sebastian had begun to beg again. Never had he seen Sebastian act like this. He could only guess that the King had him scared to the point of being desperate. Not wanting to rouse his anger for anything. Amused Ciel could only guess that this was going to be a very fun meeting. He wondered mildly how much it would take to irritate the king. And just how good of a pawn would Satan be to use...

Sebastian saw the smirk on his master's face. He knew the mischievous glint only said bad things were going to happen. Things that would be amusing to Ciel and him alone. While terrifying or annoying everyone else. He was sorely wishing and praying- yes praying, he was feeling that desperate - that Ciel was not going to consider Satan a Pawn. Awful things tended to happen when the cruel young mastermind found a new person to play on the Chessboard. He was interrupted by his thoughts b the opening of the door behind him, which could be seen between rows of shelves.

Sebastian turned and bowed, not looking to see who it was, since he already knew. Silently he wished Ciel would get up and do the same, but he knew it was useless. Despite that there was a spark of pride that his Master had not lost his strength and fearlessness. But at this moment, that was not what was needed.

The man walked around to the back of the room, sitting in one of the largest chairs, with a high back.

Ciel gasped quietly, not enough to be heard or seen. The man in front of him was the definition of beautiful. His hair was braided intricately into a large long platinum blond braid. It was slung carelessly in front of his shoulder. He was wearing a black leather vest and pants. He had ice blue eyes that seemed to pierce all in their path. He was pale, and undeniably beautiful. He could easily pass as a woman, but he looked strong. And clever. Ciel smirked a little. This was going to be fun.

Ciel crossed his legs, letting his head be propped up by a fist. A picture of boredom. There was a pregnant silence. Ciel refused to be the one to break the silence first. Ciel looked into the man's eyes. They were a ice blue. Lighter than Ciel's own blue one. To another person who might have seen the two's eyes, they would have found them nearly identicle. Not in color but in what they portrayed. Mischief, cruelty, amusement, intelligence, arrogence, strength, bravery, and a small glimmer of warmth. They stared at each other in complete seemed like hours passed, which were only a few minutes, the silence was broken by a sigh. Ciel smirked.

"When Sebastian had said that you were one to be reckoned with, I hadn't realized just what he meant. I believe I do know now. So this is the famous Earl... Sebastian, you hadn't told me he was such a cutie." The man's eyes shined with amusement. Ciel flushed a little, but just barely. Sebastian swallowed a little. He had felt a strange feeling nearly overwhelm him when He had heard Ciel being called cute. He only knew that he didn't like anyone but him thinking Ciel of as Cute. Forcing himself to answer he opened his mouth, riding the emotion away into his usual amused sarcastic voice.

"It never came up... but I do suppose you could call him that. That is if you like revenge, your Majesty." The Butler said with another bow.

"Dear me Sebastian, if you do keep bowing like that I would think you will topple over. Enough with the formalities, there is not a need for them. Nor are we in public. Besides, we have known each other for too long for you to start treating me like that now. Nephew." Sebastian lost his polite but distant composer. His face morphed into a grin/smirk and a light of happiness shown in his eyes. Ciel looked over at him in surprize. This was the first time he had seen Sebastian look like that, he hadn't even looked this happy when they had met the blue skinned chatterbox earlier. Smirking Sebastian replied.

"It is good to see you too, Uncle, and really I would avoid from calling my master cute." Sebastian whispered quietly enough so that only his Uncle could hear, when he said the next part. "But i do have to agree, when he isn't being a spoiled brat, he can be quite cute." He whispered.

"Sebastian... I heard that. Please be reminded of our conversation earlier. And now you owe me two slices of cake." Ciel said drily. Sebastian winced.

"My Lord, you are going to be sick if you eat that much."

"If I was not sick when I ate the head of that life sized chocolate statue, I very much doubt I will come close to getting sick this time." Sebastian chuckled. He had made a life sized chocolate statue of a man for a fun raiser. He had to leave for a few minuted to deal with the accident prone servants. When he came back, the head was ripped off and gone, leaving a chocolate trail up to his master's study. There he had found his Lord munching on the chocolate chin, where only the neck remained. Ciel had looked at him impassively before opening his chocolate covered mouth and had said, 'Not enough sugar.' Sebastian continued to chuckle at the memory.

"That is true. Very well, two slices. But I do dare to say, you are cute my lord."

"I am not cute!" Ciel exclaimed angrily. "Thats it! Three slices!" Sebastian ignored him momentarily.

"Anyways it is good to see you Uncle. It has been over 250 is my Master, Earl Ciel Phantomhive, once Queen's Watchdog, once the Dark of England."

"I see that now." The beautiful man turned his attention back to the young Earl. "It is nice to finally meet you Ciel. I have heard stories about you. As you have probably guessed. I am the Devil, Satan, and all those other names. But I prefer Lucifer." Ciel looked back at him without emotion.

"I have heard stories too, but that does not mean that they are true." Ciel said cautiously, not sure how much was known about him.

"Yes, it does not mean they are true. But the once I have heard can be nothing but true. Or are you not Ciel Phantomhive? The young earl to take up command at the age of twelve? Disappearing for a while, coming back with a butler? Becoming the Queen's Watchdog, ruling over the dark? Parents killed and mutated? You kidnapped and branded? Yes, all those things are lies you are willing to say?" Ciel rolled his eyes at the King's questions.

"If those were lies, I would not be here. I would be in some nice little house, ignorent of the dark, with a nice family. However since those are truths, I exist and currently are sitting in this room." Ciel said with a little bit of sadness.

"Yes you are here now. I am going to give you a choice. This is the new game. This game will not be like the last one. In this one, we are all your pawns. I am giving you a choice, you may begin the game, or you can leave it. If you wish to leave it I can send you back to the human world with a new identity, where you can live in peace until the end of your days." Sebastian's heart clenched at the idea of leaving Ciel. Confused and conflicted he remained silent. Knowing this was a delicate part, he could not interfere with. There was a moment of silence.

"And if I continue with the game?" Ciel asked curiously.

"... The game will begin. We will become your pawns. However you will become what we are. Demons. You will be the Queen, yet also the King. Just as Sebastian will become the queen and the knight on this Chess board. But as I said before, there will be a sacrifice made to play the game. You will lose your humanity. You will have to become a demon. Are you willing to give up being human? In this game, you gain everything. Or you will lose everything. It is up to you. What is your choice?" Satan said seriously, unsure of what this young boy might do. There was a silence. Sebastian was strangely scared. Scared of losing Ciel. he didn't know what to make of the feeling.

"... A New Game. I was lost when the last one ended. Even after winning. Never would I expect a new one to come along. A new game..." Ciel looked up suddenly causing Sebastian and Satan to flinch a little. Ciel grinned widely, smirking a little. His eye gleamed with a scary light, the other covered up. Ciel reached up and grabbed the eye patch, ripping it off. He blinked. His magnita purple eye gleamed. It's pentagon glowing. Both eyes gleamed with that scary light. Ciel's grin widened, turning cruel and catty. "I accept the Game and it's rules. Let the new game begin. And Sebastian, I think I want a whole cake." Sebastian sighed a little, despited the relief. His master was going to get fat one day. Satan grinned straight out.

"I think I like you Ciel. We are going to be great partners in crime. Oh and Sebastian, I too think I would like a cake." Sebastian frowned with irritation.

"Fine, but when you two get fat, don't expect me to roll you around when you can't walk." Sebastian said. They both ignored him, causing him to sigh again.

"Yes, I do believe I am begining to like you too. And I do think Fun fits the term better than crime." Ciel said with a smirk.

"Yes, we are going to have such great Fun are we not, Ciel?"

"Yes I do believe we will, Lucifer." Sebastian took one glance at their faces and wished he hadn't. For the first time he pitied the poor souls that these too ever got their hands on. Sebastian had begun to realize that Lucifer and Ciel were very much alike. Sebastian groaned at that. Their Fun, was not what most would consider fun. Yes, Lucifer and Ciel, were almost exactly alike.

* * *

**Author's Quick Note.**

_**Hi again! I hope I got this Chap right. I'm not sure if I wrote this very well. I also wanted to thank everyone who has reviewed so far, it had been a great help! I hope for more reviews, and thank you for reading!**_

**And once again:**

**I WILL BE TRAVELING TO BOLIVIA AND PERU, STARTING JULY 6, AND I WILL BE UNABLE TO UPOAD ANY CHAPTERS. I AM REALLY AND TRULY SORRY. I WILL RESUME UPLOADING TWO WEEKS AFTER JULY 6. I AM SORRY TO ALL MY READERS AND I HOPE YOU DONT HATE ME FOR THIS! :(**


	4. Chapter 3, A Laugh and a Talk

**WE DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI OR ANY CHARACTERS, EXCEPT OC ONES, WHICH WE CREATED.**

* * *

**Yo Everyone! This is Raven and Charlie apologizing profusely. We are sooooo sorry! Sorry, sorry, sorry! We haven't updated in awhile. I got back from Bolivia and Peru a little more than a month ago, after being there nearly a month. We have been having a major writers block. Oh and this is Charlie. He is my friend and writing partner. I haven't said anything about him before, because I'm an idiot. But here he is! I'm the crazy one, he is the smart one! Well here is a chap!**

* * *

**Warnings for this Chap: None, Ciel is teased.**

* * *

**Chapter 3, A Laugh and a Talk.**

Ciel and Sebastian arrived at the large doorway. Sebastian opened it quickly. It was a large room. Dark Red, and black. It was beautiful, a full bed stood in the middle plush and covered with red and black pillows. It was huge, big enough for 10 people to sleep without touching. A desk stood to the side of the room resting in front of the window. It was nearly the exact replica of the one from the maker on earth that Ciel was fond of. Bookshelves lined the walls. Ciel looked with interest at the many old and slightly forbidden books. He would definitely have to look at those later. A small couch and red love seat could be found in front of the bed, which had red sheer fabrics hanging from the posts.

Sebastian watched from the doorway as his master padded throughout the room with interest. He couldn't help but think Ciel looked and was acting very much like a cat, no, kitten when put in knew surroundings. He had the weirdest urge to pick up Ciel and pet his head. A little weirder out he tried to shake the thought but found he couldn't. Luckily he was interrupted from the feeling.

"Sebastian. Why are you standing in the doorway with such an idiotic look on your face?" Ciel said in amusement. Sebastian collected himself quickly.

"I wasn't aware I had permission to come in my Lord." Ciel smirked.

"No I don't believe I did give you permission. Very well, you may come in any time you please... Sebby." A strange emotion welled up inside Sebastian when he heard Ciel call him that, even if he was mocking. It faded quickly so Sebastian forgot about it quickly.

"Are you sure you are willing to give me that type of power, my Lord?" Sebastian said with a raised eyebrow.

"What are you going on about now Sebastian?" Ciel said cluelessly. Sebastian sighed. He had meant to tease Ciel a little. But apparently Ciel was to innocent to understand what Sebastian was hinting at. He thought for a moment wondering whether to explain, or not. He made up his mind deciding to give Ciel a break, even if this was a perfect way to get revenge for the cake thing by embarrassing him.

"Nothing, My Lord." Sebastian said drily. Ciel's eyes narrowed. He was not going to let this go Sebastian could tell.

"Sebastian. Explain, now." Sebastian smirked. He had tried to resist the temptation of teasing him. But if Ciel insisted, well, there wasn't much he could do. Right? Sebastian gave in quickly trying not to get to

excited in teasing him.

"Your exact words right now, were, 'you may come in anytime you please' in most ways that is... A pick up line." Sebastian smirked as Ciel flushed bright red. His eyes widening.

"I-I-I d-didn't mean it like that!" Ciel stuttered flustered. Sebastian grinned. If only he had found out sooner that he could tease Ciel like this. This was almost too much _Fun_. As Ciel or Lucifer would put it. Yes very much _Fun_. Sebastian couldn't help but think Ciel's face, which was red, and flushed, with eyes flashing angrily and embarrassed, was cute and if he dared to say, a little seductive. Sebastian stopped that train of thought quickly. He did not just think that about his master. Sebastian ignored his thoughts and returned to the task at hand. Teasing Ciel.

"Of course you didn't. I just thought you might want to know just in case you say that to Lucifer by accident. In case you didn't know or haven't figured out already, he has an unhealthy love for young boys. Or perhaps you would like that to happen. My Lord?" Ciel had turned beet red. Sebastian chuckled. Ciel was fuming.

"What are you suggesting Sebastian? Get out! Get out now! I don't want to see your face! Out now!" Ciel screamed in fury. Sebastian chuckled again. As soon as he was out out of the door, the door slaked behind him. Sebastian's chuckling turned into full blown roaring laughter. He bit his hand in attempt to calm down.

As it just so happened Arin was walking by when he heard the slamming door. He peeked around the corner. And stared in amazement. Sebastian was doubled over in laughter. One hand holding his side. The other fisted in his mouth in attempt of quieting down. He recognized the door Sebastian was standing in front of as the old Queens chambers. That must have been where the King decided to put Ciel. Arin wondered mildly if there was some meaning as too why Ciel was put there. Nobody went near the Queens chamber as it was one of the most important places in the palace. The last one to have stayed there was Satan when he was younger... Arin dismissed the thought. There was no way that Ciel was that...

Arin walked around the corner deciding to find out what had Sebastian so giggly.

"Sebby!" Arin said in a sing song voice. "My, my! What has got the little Prince Sebby in such a shape?" Sebastian's head shot up. He stopped laughing. To Arin's amusement there was a dusting of pink on his cheeks at being caught. Sebastian schooled his expression into blankness. But the blush remained.

"I do not know what you are speaking of Arin." Sebastian said calmly.

"Yes, I suppose I didn't just see you laughing like a fool a moment ago." Arin said drily. Sebastian rolled his eyes.

"My Master can be... Amusing."

"How so?"

"He gets rather angry I suppose when teased..." Sebastian said with a smirk. Arin wondered what kind of teasing, but didn't ask because he had an inkling of an idea of what it could be. And if it was the kind he was thinking of, his little plan would be going a whole lot smoother. Sebastian raised his hand, fingers spread apart.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0." He ticked off his fingers. As he hit zero there was a shout coming from behind the closed door.

"Sebastian, I am expecting two cakes now!" Came Ciel's angry shout. Sebastian choked down a giggle.

"Yes, My Lord." Sebastian managed to reply calmly. Arin giggled like a girl.

* * *

"Ciel?"

Ciel looked up from the cake he had begun to devour. It was a delicious masterpiece. A Chocolate Lava Cake. They were sitting in the same library as before. The seat ciel sat in was to the point where it dwarfed Ciel in it's plushness and size, making him look like a cute little doll. Irritation flashed in the boy's eyes at being interrupted from his sweet treat. A ring of chocolate surrounded his mouth. He really did look like a child. Lucifer held back a smile. This was a serious matter.

"I need to talk to you about everything." Ciel raised an eyebrow at that.

"Does 'everything' have any specification?" He asked rather cheeky. Lucifer tried not to smile.

"Yes, several. Demons in general, and about what is happening in the Demon Realm." All silliness in Ciel's face vanished, becoming serious. He wiped his mouth on a napkin, pushing the cake away onto a small table beside the chair. He leaned forewords, resting his elbows on his knees, propping his head on his hands, ready to listen. Lucifer cleared his throat.

"Ciel, do you remember what I said about you becoming one of us?" Ciel nodded, his eye glinting. "Well it's beginning. When humans are brought into Hell, a change will begin in their bodies, they become more and more like demons. There a 3 different stages. The first one is called the Sign. You fall into a short sleep, usually lasting an hour or two. The longer you are asleep, the stronger you will be as a demon. You would awake to have small changes to your body. Your hair, for example may grow longer, or your eye's might change color. You will be faster, stronger. The second stage has been called the Instinct. There you fall asleep, it will hurt. I will not lie to you. It hurts. You will feel as if you were on fire." He took a deep breath and sighed. "Let us rewind momentarily. Demons are not all the same. Each demon falls under one or two of the categories, being the 7 Sins. For example, I fall under Pride. Sebastian falls under pride as well. Depending upon which sin you are, the stronger you are. From weakest to strongest the order would be, Gluttony, Sloth, Greed, Envy, Lust, Pride, Wrath. Demons also usually have an animal... side. For example I am a Warrior Lion Demon. Sebastian's animal side is a crow. After you awaken from the instinct age, we will be able to see which animal demon you are. As for the Third one, it is by far the worst. It is the Awakening. You will be tested by one of the Fates, meaning the sins. It is dangerous, most die. Nobody knows what happens, most demons are only tested with one Fate, however the more you test with the stronger you be as a demon. All of this will happen naturally in it's own time. After all it has already started with you, hasn't it?" Ciel's uncovered eye widened, he nodded slowly. He had been feeling weird lately. It had been a few days since they had arrived. Sometimes feverish, or having random spouts of extreme strength.

"I thought so. One more thing. There are different... species of demons. Wrath Demons are usually warriors, fighters. Pride demons are often royalty, meant to rule. Lust Demons are well... kind of well incredibly strong, seductive, beautiful, and can mess with the mind. Envy demons are usually duchesses or dukes, they are spiteful, and cruel. Greed Demons are usually schoolers. Sloth Demons are normally demons who are strong, but are too lazy to do anything. Gluttony Demons are usually demons who are weak, ugly, and as sad as it is, fat." Ciel was silent for a moment.

"... What do you think I would be?" Ciel asked softly his face hidden.

"... I don't know, probably Pride." Ciel was silent for another moment.

"So you can only be one type of demon? Are there no records of a demon under two?" Ciel asked curiously.

"No there has been no records of such a creature, but if there were... the hybrid would be incredibly strong depending on which fates they were of." Lucifer said. Ciel nodded mostly to himself.

"You said something earlier about something happening in the demon realm." Ciel stated, his eye cold.

"Ah, yes." Lucifer's beautiful face became serious, almost angry. He got up and paced in front of the fire that was going. Ciel silently watched him, he truly looked like a caged lion. "There has been an uprising. Against the crown. The way I rule is not up to some standards apparently. A long time ago, I was ruthless, cruel, merciless, and I hated humans. I was the definition of the Devil. I killed every human I found, smiling. But I have changed, I no longer wish for such a thing to happen, because I know that it is now the age of the humans, and that if we were to go against them, we would die. This kingdom is like my family, I do not wish to see it harmed. Most have agreed, but some oppose it. they want to take back the land and kill every last human left. i will not allow this too happen. But the uprising has killed many nobles. Too many."

"Have you any Idea who could be contributing to the uprising?" Ciel asked calculating.

"No. That is why you are here."

"Hn. I know that there will be a few nobles involved. Are you aware of any Nobles that would go to any measure to gain power?"

"Most would, but there are a few in particular..." Lucifer trailed off.

"Who?" Ciel's voice was cold, sharp.

"Duke Dratic, Duchess Evinien, and Earl Gotric, probably." Ciel nodded.

"I will look into it."

"No, not until you have become a full demon. Sebastian would never forgive me if something happened to you." Lucifer stopped pacing as he said it.

"What do you mean, he 'would never forgive you'?" Ciel asked confused, his sky blue eye filled with innocence.

"Ciel, you may be a genius, but you must be incredibly dense."


End file.
